


Heart Attack

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heart Attacks, M/M, Mark saves Jack, Near Death Experiences, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a scare and Mark saves him from almost loosing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

Jack walks to Mark and his room he feels his arm go numb and he starts to sweat, he ignores it but then all of a sudden Jack cries out in pain as he clutches his chest feeling his heart beating faster than a rabbit. Jack falls to the ground before he blacks out he sees the door whip open. Mark is by his side yelling his name, he tells Jack to hold on. 

Mark lies his head on Jack's chest as he can hear his heartbeat slowly start to fade, he tells Jack to hold on as he calls 911 and rushes back to his side. Mark keeps two fingers on Jack's neck but the worst comes and he feels Jack's heart stop beating.   
Mark starts to cry as the medics burst through the door, they push Mark away from Jack's body as the start to work on him, they start asking Mark tons of questions and he can't think straight. They load Jack up and Mark follows them in his car.   
Mark runs after them inside but he is stopped when they rush though the ER doors. Mark is forced to stay in the waiting room. Two hours later the doctor comes out and calls Mark's name. Mark springs up and the doctor says "Mr. Mcloughlin is ok now, you can go see him he is asleep but he can hear you." 

Mark enters Jack's room thanking god to see his chest rising and falling with each breath, Mark walks over to Jack's side and gently lies his hand on the left side of his chest. Mark sighs a breath of joy to feel his heart beating under his palm.   
Jack wakes up to the feel of Mark's hand on his chest. Mark looks at Jack and he smiles, Jack smiles back and chokes back a sob. "Hey, don't cry I'm ok" as Jack pats Mark's hand on his chest. "I know" Mark says as a stray tear falls from his eye. "They both hug and Jack falls back asleep and Mark sits and watches him, praying to god that he is going to be okay. 

The end


End file.
